Equestrians Dovakiin
by sonic3461
Summary: After the death of his Family, Kai batte-born, the greybeards and three dragons decided to start their lives over again in a new world called equestria. They meet some new friends and found new peace, or did they?


Equestrians Dovahkiin

Prologue: Rage and sadness

Your story begins in the world of Skyrim. Your name is Kai Battle-born. A 21 year old nord with brown hair and eyes. You Live near Falkreath in a home called Lakeview manor. You hold many special treasures and weaponry. Your special weapons and armor are daedric and dragon. You hold all of the daedric artifacts, but seal away the evil ones, only leaving the good ones you find really useful and good. The amount of gold you hold is 123865. (I'm putting in my game data for this story.) You hold many jewels and jewelry. You are also Dragonborn, the body of a mortal and the blood and soul of a dragon. You have mastered everything you have learned over your years of adventures in Skyrim, from one handed weapons to mastering all the magic classes. You recently have defeated the Ebony warrior, who challenged you to his final battle to Sovengaurd. You are also married to a nord women named Ysolda and have two adoptive children named Sophie and Blaise.

You get up from your bed after you got a little sleep. You put on some clothing and made some breakfast. After you ate, you got into your daedric armor and held a daedric sword. You also pack up a few healing potions and stamina and magic potions. You open the door and smell the fresh morning air. You were then approached by your daughter, son and wife.

"Papa, where are you going?" Sophie asked you.

"I'm going to High hrothgar to see the greybeards for more training on my thum." You replied.

"Are you going to be back?" You smile and placed your hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll be back, I always do. Remember, if you and Blaise behave while i'm gone, I'll give you two a really amazing gift."

"Really? Thanks Papa." She gave you a hug around you waist, avoiding herself from the spikes on you armor. You embraced her back and smiled. You finally released the embrace and turned to your wife.

"Be careful my love." She said as she gave you a kiss goodbye.

I will." You turned to your son.

"Be good my boy." You say as you ruffle his hair a little.

"I will pa, safe travels." You nodded and put your helmet on. You got on your horse and waved goodbye to your family as you rode off to High hrothgar. It was a long 2 day trip for you to get to High hrothgar, but you finally made it and opened the door. Inside, your master Arngeir and the rest of the grey beards were in the center of the room, meditating. Arngeir felt your presence and looked up at you and smiled.

"Welcome back dragonborn. I can tell you're here for more training on the way of the voice."

You nodded. "Yes, I need more training so I can use my thums more often without waiting." Arngeir nods.

"Using multiple shouts without waiting can be very tricky dragonborn, but with enough training, i'm sure you'll master that. Come, let us train in the courtyard." You follow Arngeir and the grey beards outside and began your training. You first unleashed your fire breath and then tried your frost breath, but not alot of effort came out of it.

"Focus within the shout dragonborn, and try again." You nodded and repeated the process a few more times. At Long last after the 37th try, you were able to do two shouts or more after the other.

"Well done dragonborn, you truly have the thum and blood of the dragon within you. Now, get some rest, we'll do this again by tomorrow." You nodded and began to head inside.

2 days have passed and you voice has become more powerful than ever. Arngeir said to retire for the day. You nodded and headed for the door. But before you opened the door to get some rest, Odahviing, one of you loyal ally dragon roared and landed to you.

"Dovakiin, we have trouble!"

"What's wrong Odahviing?" You asked the worried dovah.

"The blades, they're on their way here and they have hostiles with them." Odahviing said. The greybeards and yourself were now angry. You knew excatly why they were coming, they want to kill Paarthurnax, your teacher. You push that aside and ask Odahviing the hostiles they have with them.

"What are do the hostiles look like?" You ask.

"One was a nord women with red hair, along with two kiir (Children), one female and one male." Your eyes widen with shock, fear and anger. It was your family they have with them.

"Arngeir, they have my family, I need to save them at all cost."

Durnehviir nodded. "Ohdaviing, take me and the greybeards to our leader. He needs to know what's happening."

"Of course faron, clime aboard and i'll take you and you allies to Paarthurnax." They all nodded and climbed aboard.

"Be careful dragonborn, I can sense the blades are more barbaric than ever." You nodded and headed for the entrance. You opened the door and came face to face with the blades. You remembered two of them, Delphine and Esbern. The rest you didn't know, but one of them had you family tied up and with cloth in their mouths, preventing them from talking.

"Hello Dragonborn, very nice to see you again." Delphine said. You only growled.

"Let my family go NOW!" You shouted.

"I'll let them go, on one condition, kill Paarthurnax." She hissed.

"Never! I'll never kill those who I see as my family." You withdrew your Daedric sword and pointed it at Dephine. "Release my family and leave, or els I'll slice your head off your shoulders." You knew these words were really harsh, since your children were hearing this, but you had to threaten the blades to leave and to release your family. Delphine only chuckled.

"You seriously believe you can defeat me, I'm far more stronger than ever before." You though either she never saw Daedric armor ans weapons beofr, or she's really desperate.

"DOVAHKIIN!" You look up and saw the grey beards, Ohdahviing, and Paarthurnax coming up. The dragons landed and the grey beards got off of Odahviing. You look at Paarthurnax, and he doesn't look very happy.

"hi sos zobahlaas volgin, you are not welcomed here. Leave now and release the Dovahkiins ragnavir." Paarthurnax spat at the blades.

Delphine only smirked by his appearence. "looks like the plan worked like a charm. Blades, Hold the dragons down!" The blades that were hiding came out and threw some nets over the two dovs. The other blades tied the greybeards and their mouths to prevent them from using the voice. The two remaining blades ones also tied you down.

"I'm sorry dragonborn, but this has to be done." Esber said as the blades tied you mouth. Delphine walked over to Paarthurnax and he growled. He opened his mouth to use the fire shout, but you quickly shook you head to prevent him from doing so. You were worried that you family might get hit in the blast. Paarthurnax picked it up and lowered his jaw.

"What's wrong Paarthurnax, can't use your 'way of the voice', because you're so weak?" Delphine taunted. Paarthurnax growled at her.

"Fod Zu'u gaav tir do daar, I'll send you and you barbarians to Sovengaurd." He spat. You had to think of something quickly or Paarthurnax will die. Suddenly, you got one. You remembered you last adventure with the dawngaurd and summoned a dragon from Soul Clairn. You rip the cloth off with your mouth and quicky shouted.

"DURNEHVIIR!" Delphine, Esbern, everyone turned toward you by what you did. Delphine growled and walked up to you and pointed her sword at your throat.

"What did you do!?" She asked. You only smiled at you accomplishment.

"Never should have come here." Delphine growled.

"Bring the nord women!" The blade that held your wife was struggling as she was being dragged to the center. Your eyes widened as you knew what was going to happen. You tried to break free, but the blades held you down tightly and covered your mouth again, but with more cloths to prevent you from shouting again. Esbern didn't like this and tried to stop her.

"Delphine, don't do this to him." He pleaded to her.

"SILENCE! For what he did, he needs to learn a lesson not to mess with us!" She rose her sword over Ysolda and was ready to strike. Before she striked, a loud roar was heard in the distance. You look over and saw Durnehviir coming to you. You smile that the shout still worked.

"What in oblivion is that dragon!?" One of the blades asked.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE. DON'T LET THAT DRAGON COME ANY CLOSER!" Delphine commanded. One blade let go of you and pulled out an imperial bow, along with some of the other. They fired their bows, but did little damage. You still remember that Durnehviir was a tough dragon you recently fought, one of the fewest dragons that gave you a good challenge. You thew your head back and hit the blade holding you down in the head.

"OW, BY THE NINE, THAT HURT!" he screamed holding his face. You free yourself and ran over to you children and wife and freed them.

"Find cover and don't come out until I tell you so." Ysolda nodded and grabbed Sophie and Blaise. You withdrew your Daedric sword charged into battle. You did a horizontal slice and killed one of the blades. You freed Odahviing and Paarthurnax.

"Nox hi Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax thanked. You nodded. The two flew up and joined Durnehviir in battle against the blades. You also freed Arngeir and the greybeards.

"Thank you dragonborn." Arngeir thanks as well. You nodded.

"Don't use the voice, I don't want to prevent my family to get into harms way. Stay down and let me and the dovs handle this." Arngeir nods in understanding.

"Be careful." The greybeards ducked for cover and you charged into battle. One of the blades brought down their sword, but you blocked it with yours, causing his sword to shatter. (Daedric weapons don't break that easily, that's why the blades sword broke easily because it's made of steel and iron.) You thrust your sword into the blades gut, causing it to end him. One blade with magic shot fire at you, but didn't do a lot of damage. You turned around and activated you conjuration magic. You then summoned a dremora lord.

"I smell weakness." It said as it charged into battle with a Deadric greatsword in hand. It threw the sword down and sliced one of the blades in half.

"Not even a challenge." It said as it moved on to the next. The three dragons from above continued to attack the blades that are hitting them with arrows. They threw frost breath, fire breath and Durnehviir threw soul drain. You finish another blade and looked around around for Delphine.

"Dragonborn." You heard her voice and turned around. You saw her and two more blades holding them between their weapons.

"You're a fool." With those words, she along with the other two blades jabbed their swords into Ysolda, Sophie and Blaise's guts.

"NNOOOOOOO!" You shouted. The released them and fell on the snowy ground. Pure anger rushed to your blood from what she did.

"You should've killed Paarthurnax when you had the chance, but looked where it got you." You wanted nothing more now...but revenge.

"MUL QUA DIIV!" You shouted and felt your power growing with rage. Aura glowed around you and felt the power of the dragon blood flowing through you. Delphine took a step back by your new appearence.

"Wha...what is this?" You growled and stepped forward with your sword in hand.

"S-stay back!" You didn't listin. The two blades charged forward to try to kill you, but had an idea to kill them.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" You used soul drain and instantly killed them. Delphine was now completely terrified at you and your power. You picked her up by the neck and put your face next to hers.

"You tried to kill me back at the temple, you threatened me to kill Paarthurnax, you tried to kill Odahviing AND Paarthurnax, and now you killed my family. I was thingking about letting you and the blades go after I saved my family, but for what you did, I'll never give you that chance. Ag ko rud do Oblivion!" You stabbed your sword into her gut, causing her to scream in pain. You dropped her and he clutched her wound You stabbed her into the back and she screamed again. Her screaming was like music to your ears. you were actually enjoying her suffer bit by bit. You grabbed her arm and snapped it, causing her to yell again. You picked her up again and readied the final blow.

"Koraav hi ko ausul Dephine." You took a deep breath and released you old shout. "FUS RO DAH!" You blew her head off, ending her life. You dropped her remaining body and looked at Esbern.

"Please, spare me Dragonborn!" Esbern pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why." You replied coldly.

"I told Delphine this was bad idea, but she didn't listen to me, I never wanted to hurt your family in the first place. I know I should've stopped her, but there was nothing I can do. Please, spare me." Your anger slowly faded away. Esbern didn't do anything from the time when he was here. You can see he was completely frightened and wanted to live. Finally you made your decision.

"If I see you here ever again, you won't get a second chance. Am I clear?" You warned in a serious tone.

"Understood." He turned and ran back for Sky haven Temple. The three dovs landed next to you and finally relaxed.

"Naal nen, i'm glad this is all over now." Odahviing said. You turned to your wife and children who were lying on the snowy ground. You walk up to them and cradled them in your arms and sobbed.

* * *

><p>You, the greybeards, and the three dovs were back at Lakeview manor. Three graves were buried in the front of your house. Each one had a tomb stone engraved with Ysolda, Sophie and Blaise's names. You were very upset that you failed to save your family. Arngeir placed a hand on you shoulder and you looked up at him.<p>

"I'm so sorry dragonborn, I just wish there was something me and the greybeards would do." Arngeir said.

"It's alright Arngeir, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I should've seen this coming. If I did, my family would still be here by now." You say as a lone tear ran down your cheek."

"Nii los ni hin tozein dovahkiin, it is the blades to be blamed for." Paarthurnax said.

"Indeed dovahkiin, blaming yourself will not help." Odahviing added.

"Your kiim and kiir maybe gone, but their souls still live on in Sovengaurd." Durnehviir said. You all look at them for a few seconds and smiled.

"Your words never sees to amaze me my fahdon. Thank you." The three dragons nodded. You turned to Paarthurnax.

"Paarthurnax, I was wondering if I can make a request."

"Of course fahdon. What is it that you seek?"

"I don't want to live in Skyrim anymore, neither any other places I visited. Nothing has changed here. Around every corner there is always violence and battle. I want to travel to a new world where war is extremely rare." Paarthurnax thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, Traveling to new worlds are very challenging, but I will do whatever I can. After what you have been through, I'll be happy to grant your wish." You smiled and turned to the rest of the group.

"I would appreciate if you can all come as well. You all have been my true friends and put me on the right path." Arngeir, the greybeards, Odahviing, and Durnehviir thought. Finally they came to a conclusion.

"I beleive it would be best for all of us. I cannot clearly stand such violence after what I've witnessed. Me and the grey beards will be happy to join you dragonborn. The greybeards nodded, along with Paarthurnax.

"Zu'u fen meyz wah, I'm getting sick of this world and it's sus wars." Odahviing said.

"I'll stand beside you to the very end Dovahkiin." Durnehviir added.

"Then it's settled. We will leave whenever you're ready Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said.

"I would also appreciate if I can bring my house as well. there's too many thing for me to carry and bring along." Paarthurnax nodded.

"Of course fahdon, it will be done." The greybeards and yourself entered the house and the three dragons circled around.

"Together now!" Paarthurnax said to the two dovs. They nodded and shouted together.

"Tiid Ginun Olaak!" (This means Time, Space, Dimension.) With that, the house and the dragons dissapeared into thin air, leaving the markings of the house and twigs.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think, Not bad for the first chapter right. Want to give you all a heads up, the ponies are anthro in the story. Just to let you all know. Catch you all later everypony.<strong>


End file.
